Mazāurufu
by IceAmaterasu
Summary: Title means Mother Wolf. Spoilers. Amaterasu falls from the sky. Issun and Oki must save her. They go on a great adventure together, with the 13 brush gods. (Waka is apart of story, but I couldn't get it in characters. No shipping.)


**(AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first Okami fanfic so please be nice. This fanfiction chapter is dedicated to one of my friends, Lilmonkey. 3. Takes place 4 months after Okamiden. Also, spoiler alert. Also, rated M for pervert Issun, some attack violence, stuff like that. Plus, Amaterasu becomes female wolf santa.)**

Starts in ISSUN's POV.

And I will finish this drawing!

No, I won't. Yes, I will!

No? Yes?

Bah, come on! It's not even that bad...

Whatever, I'll go mess around in Shinshu Field.

...Too far away. I mean, I could walk but...

I'll just mess around in Yoshpet... I should stop spacing out.

Anyways... I should probably finish Ammy's drawing but.

I can't, it's too hard anymore. She's been on the ark for quite the while, so what is the point?

She's probably having the best time up in the Celestial Plain.

OW!

What was that? "Hello?" I called out.

I noticed a pine hit me. Normally those little pine things from the trees never fall...

Weird- WHAT WAS THAT!? It sounded like a crash.

Oh..? Are those red markings? "Ammy?" I called out.

I heard a wolf whine. Is that Ammy?

Oh...

That isn't red markings...

That's blood.

"Ammy! Are you okay?" I asked, rushing to the wolf's side.

Ammy perked up by hearing my voice and barked. Then by the look in her eyes,

I knew she regretted it.

"I'll... I'll go get Oki! Stay here!" I said and then started rushing to the tribe.

"Oki! Oki! OKI!" I screamed as I ran as literally as fast as I could.

I saw Oki at the very very start of Yoshpet. Or, the edge.

"Oki! Oki! Need... your help! Come... long!" I tugged on his leg.

"Hm? Issun?" He looked down.

I tried to start dragging him along. He shrugged and started following me.

I then continued to run to where to Ammy was.

Oki turned into his wolf form and started running after me.

After a few minutes, we got to Ammy who was looking like she was about to pass out.

That's not good.

Oki noticed and grabbed Ammy by the scruff and started running back.

Then she went limp.

Ammy left a trail of blood as we went.

Finally, we hit the edge of Yoshpet. AKA the very start.

Then I saw an imp... What's one of those doing here? Wait.

"OKI, WATCH OUT!" Before I could say anything else, I heard a wolf yelp in pain.

"AMMY!" I screamed and all I saw was blood.

 **(That is the chapter! boy, I love cliffhangers! don't worry, Ammy will not die. No one will die except for a lot of monsters. But now is the message for my friend, Lil. Please skip down to where you see the [-] and then read below if you're not Lil.**

 **Lil, if you ever actually read this, I want you to know that you hurt a lot of people in our group of friends. But we've talked and Shelties, Someone and I have decided. You manipulate people and act like it's OKAY and just come crawling back. This time I will not accept your pity.**

 **You will leave the group instantly once you read this or else I will kick you out myself.**

 **No one is accepting your pity. You will have fun with your other friends since you are always so eagerly waiting to play Phantom Forces with them or to roleplay with them. We have been good for you, but you weren't nice to us. You will have fun with your other friends anyways, so what is the point? And if you skipped to this part, this just means you never read my fanfiction anyways. Goodbye, Lil. You are no longer apart of our family.**

 **[-]**

 **To my supporters, to my friends and best friends and family, you are here to support me! I am glad you are always there for me and support me too. I will try to support you in any way I can. I am sorry if this causes drama, but I believe it is an epic way to get rid of that one annoying friend. Please don't hate on this chapter because it's just to get rid of the friend, I wanted to make sure she had no fuel to go on. Thank you! -Mother Amaterasu 3**


End file.
